Predators
by Chyna-Girl
Summary: Syaoran est en apparence un lycéen ordinaire ... avec des millions de fans . Et parmi eux il y a elle . Elle qui l'aime mais ne le sait pas car lui possède deux personnalités ... ¤nouvelle version¤
1. Prologue

Une salle de concert …

_Le bruit du public …_

La ville de Tokyo …

_Les cris des fans …_

La scène et les musiciens …

_Le jeu des lumières …_

Dans les coulisses …

_Les paroles en tête …_

Les premières notes …

_La dernière chanson …_

«(·´¯·.·÷× °oO Predators Oo° ×÷·.·´¯·)»

Note de l'auteur : même histoire que celle du départ avec moins de personnages principaux , moins de descriptions , un autre point de vue , un nouveau départ , et je suis toute seule à l'écrire ...

_Maya_


	2. Compte Pas Sur Moi ♪

♪ **Compte Pas Sur Moi **♪

( _Jean-Jacques Goldman_ )

♪ **Oublier d'où je viens ma mémoire et les miens **♪

_La première chose que je peux vous dire c'est que je n'ai jamais été comme les autres. J'étais destiné à un grand avenir d'homme d'affaire en Chine. On m'avait envoyé dans la meilleure école du pays afin de me former. C'est là avec trois autres élèves aux statuts sociaux élevés que j'ai appris la musique. _

_Akira Osenshi était le fils d'une grande avocate et devait suivre ses traces. Les études l'intéressaient peu et il préférait se réfugier dans la musique. En quelques années il est devenu un grand joueur de basse, ne prenant jamais aucun cours._

_Jotaro Aiko était le fils de sénateurs américains et voyait rarement ses parents. Il noyait son ennui dans la musique. Après avoir été un passe temps, la batterie était devenue une vraie passion chez lui._

_Eriol Hiiragizawa était le fils d'un guitariste et le suivait souvent pendant ses tournées. Il avait appris à jouer de la guitare sur les routes, jusqu'à ce que son père décide de le forcer à reprendre une vie normale et à retourner au collège._

_Pour moi, Syaoran Li, la musique a réellement prit une place importante dans ma vie à mon entrée au collège. Je devait me préparer à prendre la relève de ma mère et avait été envoyé dans la même institution qu'Eriol, Jotaro et Akira. La chance avait voulu que je tombe dans la même classe qu'eux et qu'ils me transmettent leur amour de la musique._

_Peu après la création du groupe nous avions déjà signé un contrat et seulement un an plus tard notre succès débutait en Asie. Nous avions tenu à garder nos véritables identités secrètes en changeant un peu notre apparence physique sur scène._

♪ **Penser qu'on a moins tort quand on hurle plus fort **♪

Le groupe quitta la scène sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement des fans après trois rappels. Le leader, Wolf, se dirigea rapidement vers sa loge, laissa entrer les autres membres du groupe et ferma la porte à clé. Il entra ensuite dans la petite salle de bain pour se mouiller les cheveux aussi vite que possible pour que leur couleur noir laisse place à leur brun naturel. Il changea également le piercing à son arcade droite pour mettre celui qu'il avait en début de soirée ainsi que ses vêtements. Il sortit de sa loge, laissant ses amis pour aller la retrouver. Avant de franchir la porte il fut retenu par Zazie qui lui indiqua la direction. Enfin dehors il la chercha des yeux avant de la voir attendre appuyée contre une voiture.

-Sakura ! cria t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il courait la rejoindre. Arrivé en face d'elle, elle s'approcha et le gifla. Il porta une main sur sa joue, à la fois surpris et choqué. Il attendit qu'elle lui explique, lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

-Tu m'as laissé seule pendant tout le concert ! T'es allé les chercher ou tes boissons ?!

Il réfléchit un instant. Il avait inventé cette histoire de boissons mais il n'avait pas prévu de suite à son mensonge…

-J'ai pas réussi à te retrouver, mentit-il.

-Tu ne m'as pas retrouvé alors que l'on s'était donné un point de rendez-vous ?!

-Euh…

-Devant la fosse !

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-il feignant la surprise.

Elle le regarda les bras croisé sur la poitrine avec colère. Il baissa la tête. Elle soupira et le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il lui rendit son étreinte. Il restèrent ainsi un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Sakura se dégage et plonge son regard vert dans celui brun de Syaoran.

-La prochaine fois je te tuerais, c'est bien parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour rentrer, lui dit-elle.

Il rigola et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ouais bah t'as intérêt parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai passé mon concert à coté d'un mec qu'a pas arrêté de me draguer.

Elle commença à partir suivit de près par Syaoran. Il lui prit la main en avançant à coté d'elle.

-Sinon dans l'ensemble le concert t'a plu ? questionna t-il.

-Oui c'était super mais je n'en attendais pas moins de Wolf. Il est génial tu ne trouves pas ?

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Si tu le dis …

Sakura sourit et s'accrocha à son bras pendant qu'ils approchaient de l'arrêt de bus. Ils attendirent peu de temps avant que le leur arrive pour les ramener chez "eux". Durant le trajet, Sakura s'était assoupie sur l'épaule de Syaoran qui regardait le paysage. Il se remémorait la soirée. Ce concert avait été un succès et il en était fier, rien que pour Sakura, bien qu'il aurait aimé passé la soirée avec elle. Mais comment pouvait-il être à la fois Wolf sur scène et Syaoran près de Sakura ?

Les questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête et à chaque fois la même réponse revenait : lui dire la vérité. Il vit enfin l'immeuble ou vivait Sakura et la réveilla lui disant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il entrèrent et montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre l'appartement où vivait l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le studio, Syaoran derrière elle.

-Tu fais comme chez toi, comme d'habitude. Je vais prendre une douche, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Toujours les mêmes pensées lui venaient. La chambre d'une fille est toujours bien rangée et Sakura ne faisait pas exception. Seulement dans sa chambre, lui était partout, enfin son autre lui.

♪ **Oh t'en trouveras des tas pour chanter ces choses-là **♪

_Bien sûr Sakura était une fan. Elle nous suivait presque depuis nos débuts et savait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur nous. Wolf ornait les murs de sa chambre et bien que lui et moi ne soyons qu'une seule et même personne j'avais toujours du mal à m'identifier à lui. Je n'avais jamais fais le lien entre ce punk qu'il y a sur ces posters et le lycéen qui mène une vie normale._

_Ma vie de lycéen avait commencé le jour ou j'ai rencontré Sakura. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. Quand j'ai appris que son groupe favori était le notre, je voulais tout lui avouer puis j'ai pris peur. Peur qu'elle n'aime qu'une moitié de moi, qu'elle aime Wolf et non Syaoran. Je ne suis pas Wolf._

_Sakura arrive dans la chambre et vient se blottir contre moi me disant que nous devrions dormir pour être en forme demain. Nous rejoignons le lit mais Sakura reste contre moi. Nous avons pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis quelques temps. Je sens Sakura s'endormir doucement me murmurant bonne nuit. Je ferme les yeux en espérant que j'arriverais à être plus qu'un simple ami un jour …_

♪ **Alors compte pas trop sur moi **♪

«(·´¯·.·÷× °oO Predators Oo° ×÷·.·´¯·)»

Note de l'auteur : j'ai mis assez longtemps pour écrire la suite de cette fiction et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient la suite. Les extraits de chansons que je glisse entre les différents points de vues n'ont presque rien à voir la fiction mais comme on parle de musique ça fais pas de mal. C'est généralement des chansons que j'écoute pendant que j'écris.

_Maya_


	3. Wonderwall

♪ **Wonderwall ♪**

**( ♪ ****Mur**** des Merveilles ♪ )**

( _Oasis_ )

♪ **I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now **♪

( ♪** Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ressente ce que je ressent pour toi en ce moment **♪ )

_La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours et la pause de midi. Les élèves sortent et se dirigent soit dans la cour, soit à l'extérieur du lycée pour déjeuner où pour rentrer chez eux._

_La vie de lycéen n'est pas si horrible que le disent les adolescents mais pas aussi faciles que le pensent les adultes. La notre fait partie des plus compliquées. _

_Avoir une double vie ? Qui s'est déjà réellement posé la question ?_

_Moi je me demande souvent comment serait ma vie sans la musique. _

♪ **There are many things that I would like to say to you**♪

( ♪** Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire **♪ )

Syaoran descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la cour principale quand il sentit quelqu'un s'accrocher fortement à son bras, le stoppant à quelques marches de la sortie. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une chevelure brune.

-Salut SyaoOoran-kun, chantonna la brune d'une voix criarde.

Syaoran dégagea son bras et reprit sa route. Sans même la regarder et répondit d'une voix froide :

-Bonjour Ookôchi-san.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par son indifférence, la brunette dévala les derniers escaliers et alla se placer devant lui, l'obligeant encore une fois à s'arrêter.

-SyaoOoran-kun ce n'est pas poli de me planter comme ça ! Et puis tu peux m'appeler Lylia, on est ami après tout, reprit-elle toujours avec sa voix agaçante.

-Non justement : on est pas ami ! répondit-il en soupirant, la poussant légèrement et continuant sa route comme si elle n'existait pas.

Lylia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, commençant à perdre patience. Elle retourna s'accrocher au bras du jeune homme mais une main féminine l'en empêcha. Lylia lança un regard noir à cette intruse puis tourna les talons, ne voulant pas se faire casser le nez ou autre chose. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision, la jeune sauveuse prit la parole.

-Celle la le jour ou elle découvre qui tu es, tu vas chanter ! dit-elle en fronçant le nez. J'ai entendu dire que le concert avait été un succès. Wolf peut être fière, reprit-elle en souriant, se tournant vers Syaoran.

Syaoran rit de bon cœur en voyant la meilleure amie de Sakura : Tomoyo.

-Sakura m'a dit que tu t'étais "perdu" au concert, reprit-elle en le tirant dehors.

-Où est-elle ? questionna t-il négligeant les remarques moqueuses de son amie.

-T'inquiètes elle est avec Zazie et Eriol en train de leur parler de toi, enfin de lui.

♪ '**Cause maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me **♪

( ♪ **Parce que tu seras peut être celle qui me sauvera **♪ )

_Tomoyo Daidoji est de loin l'amie la plus loyale que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle a découvert notre secret assez rapidement et même sans nous connaître nous a promis de ne rien révéler à la seule condition que nous ne blessions pas ses amies et en particulier Sakura. Découvrant mes sentiments envers elle, Tomoyo a décidé de jouer les entremetteuses._

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent sous les cerisiers où étaient assis d'autres jeunes qui les attendaient visiblement. Tomoyo remarqua l'absence de ses meilleures amies et questionna un jeune homme brun du regard.

-Elles sont parties aux toilettes, répondit-il en venant l'enlacer.

La jeune brune tourna sont regard en direction des deux autres garçons assis contre un cerisier. Le groupe semblait parler du concert d'hier soir auquel elle n'avait pas pu assister. Eriol déposa un léger baiser dans son cou la faisant frissonner. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Syaoran qui s'était assit près d'Akira et Jotaro l'air pensif.

-Il y a peu de chances pour que Sakura, Wolf et toi vous retrouviez dans la même pièce, dit-il comprenant les pensées de son meilleur ami.

Syaoran leva la tête vers Eriol. Il y a peu de chances…

-Syaoran j'ai une super nouvelle ! cria une voix derrière Eriol.

Sakura arriva en courant et se plaça face à Syaoran l'air complètement existée.

-Samedi on peut aller assister à la séance de dédicace de Predators ! C'est pas génial ?!

Syaoran resta bloqué sur place devant son amie à la fixer apeuré et paniqué.

-Je pensais que tu sauterais de joie ! dit Sakura déçue.

-T'en fais pas c'est le choc, intérieurement il hurle, répliqua Akira en constatant que le visage de son ami était passé par toutes les couleurs.

-Il y a peu de chances hein ? siffla Syaoran en se tournant vers Eriol.

♪**And after all **♪

( ♪** Car après tout **♪ )

_Les cours, les gens, les jours, les semaines se ressemblent. Et puis tout change, sans que l'on soit prévenu, notre univers entier est chamboulé à cause d'une seule seconde, d'une seule personne, que l'on trouve plus belle, plus magique, plus … différente. Il suffit d'un regard, d'un sourire parfois d'une chanson…_

_Et elle, elle changeait tout…_

♪ **You're my Wonderwall** ♪

( ♪** Tu es mon Mur des Merveilles** ♪ )

«(·´¯·.·÷× °oO Predators Oo° ×÷·.·´¯·)»

Note de l'auteur : je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont pu lire, commenter les chapitres précédents où même m'écrire. Donc merci à :

**Tite Titi87**

**Kasha-chan**

**CoventGarden**

**Red**

**ritou**

**MATHILDE**

**Meiko**

**LicyLie**

**Molly Stevenson**

**Xinxiya**

**lilichoco**

**gladys**

**sakichan**

**Valderoy4**

**Stella**

**SOSO**

**l0la**

J'ai traduit les extraits de la chanson d'Oasis pour ceux qui ont le plus de mal en anglais. En espérant vous voir au prochain chapitre.

_Maya_


	4. Still Waiting

Still Waiting

**Still Waiting **

(** J'attends Toujours **)

( _Sum 41_ )

**So am I still waiting **

( ** Donc j'attends toujours ** )

_Quelle idée stupide de vouloir suivre des cours comme les lycéens ordinaires ! Les cours particuliers semblent maintenant tellement plus simples vu notre position. _

_Je voulais juste être comme les autres._

_Mais je crois que la normalité, c'est pas trop mon truc._

**We just need some motivation **

( ** Nous avons juste besoin de motivation **)

-Combien de chance pour que ce soit de la viande d'après toi ? demanda Sakura en regardant son hotdog.

-Deux contre un, aller mange, répliqua Syaoran en regardant les alentours.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient arrêtés dans le fast-food le plus proche, l'estomac de Sakura devenant trop gênant dans les rues mais surtout trop bruyant.

-Deux contre un que c'est de la viande ou non ?

-Sakura bouffe ton hotdog et partons !

-Et puis pourquoi on appelle ça « _hotdog_ » d'abord, c'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

Syaoran regarda la jeune fille désespérément. Finalement, elle ne devait pas avoir si faim que ça.

-Je devrais penser à devenir végétarienne.

Syaoran soupira et croisa les bras sur la table avant de poser sa tête dessus.

-Dis-le si je te gonfle ! protesta Sakura voyant son ami fermer les yeux.

-Sakura, je suis debout depuis quatre heures du matin, je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi, ma mère va me massacrer pour mon bulletin de notes catastrophiques et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est me demander si je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu te transformes en tortue ? répliqua Syaoran sur un ton un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu (_Non Maya n'est pas une tortue, un gros lapin si vous voulez_).

Sakura lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami puis se leva.

-Passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre tu veux ! C'est à croire que t'as tes règles. Depuis ce matin ça fuse. Tu m'excuses, la tortue va se chercher quelque chose à manger, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

-Sakura, attends. Rha et merde ! soupira Syaoran en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Son téléphone portable sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom d'Eriol s'afficher.

-Vous êtes où ? lança t-il.

-Pourquoi t'es sur les nerfs ? répliqua Eriol, énervant un peu plus son ami.

-Je suis pas sur les nerfs ! Vous êtes où ?

-Pourtant t'as l'air drôlement agacé. C'est Sakura ?

-Eriol !

-On est à la CD Thèque de Tokyo. On a une demi-heure d'avance pour la séance de dédicaces, le temps que tu arrive … enfin que tu puisses te libérer.

-Ca risque d'être dur.

-On peut signer des autographes sans toi tu sais.

Syaoran jeta un coup d'œil vers Sakura qui revenait s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Non, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

-C'était qui ? demanda Sakura mangeant son gâteau.

-Eriol, pour me dire que la CD Thèque était ouverte.

-Bon et bien allons-y, lança joyeusement Sakura en se levant.

Syaoran se leva à son tour et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

-Attends ! cria Sakura en le rattrapant. Tiens, en espérant que tu sois plus vivable après, dit-elle en lui tendant la moitié de son gâteau. Et désolée de m'être énervée contre toi, s'était pas justifié.

Elle attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami pour le tirer dehors, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Just lies and more contradiction **

( ** Juste mentir et d'autres contradictions ** )

_Sakura fait partie des personnes que j'aurais jugées de stupides avant. _

_Ce genre de personnes qui se mettent à plat ventre devant les autres, qui reviennent toujours vers vous, même après la pire des disputes en s'excusant, persuadées que tout est de leur faute._

_Ces personnes, incapables d'être méchantes ou rancunières. Qui s'imaginent que tout le monde est beau et gentil. _

_Ces personnes qui vous feraient vomir devant leur crédulité. _

_Oui, Sakura fait partie des personnes dont la naïveté frise la bêtise._

**It's not hard to see through the sickness **

(** Ce n'est pas dur de voir à travers la tromperie **)

Syaoran et Sakura arrivèrent à la CD Thèque de Tokyo seulement dix minutes après leur sortie du fast-food. La jeune fille ne tenait pas en place alors que son ami réfléchissait à l'issue possible de cette situation. Ils se stoppèrent devant les portes de la boutique avant que Sakura ne se retourne vers Syaoran.

-On y est, lança t-elle joyeusement. Dans quelques secondes on va pouvoir approcher Wolf, tu imagines ?

-Oui enfin plutôt dans quelques minutes, répondit Syaoran en regardant sa montre. Et puis Wolf ne sera peut être pas là avec la chance qu'on a eu ces derniers temps.

-Non mais tu veux rire, il l'a annoncé publiquement la semaine dernière.

-Ca m'apprendra à dire des conneries, murmura le jeune homme.

-Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'entrer dans la boutique suivit de Sakura. Syaoran regarda le nombre de fans présents à attendre l'arrivée de leurs idoles. Des vendeurs profitaient de l'évènement pour vendre tout ce qui pouvait avoir le logo ou le nom du groupe.

Alors que le jeune homme allait se mêler à la foule dans l'espoir de perdre gentiment Sakura, celle-ci le retint par le bras le forçant à se retourner.

-N'oublie pas que si tu as soif je te suis, cette fois on ne se perd pas ! lança la jeune fille en secouant son index sous le nez de Syaoran.

Le jeune homme rigola et saisit la main de son amie.

-Même si je vais aux toilettes ? répliqua t-il moqueur.

-Même si tu vas aux toilettes ! répondit Sakura en serrant fortement la main de Syaoran.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

-Tu devrais demander combien de temps va durer la séance non ? proposa t-il en regardant un vendeur.

-Bonne idée, tu m'attends je reviens.

La jeune fille lâcha la main de son ami et commença à parler avec un vendeur. Elle revint quelques minutes après, lisant un document que lui avait donné le commerçant. Elle leva ensuite les yeux là ou elle avait laissé son ami.

-Syaoran ? appela t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Son portable se mit à sonner sûr l'une des chansons de son groupe favori, annonçant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle afficha le texto qui venait de son meilleur ami et lu à voix haute : « Je te rejoindrais plus tard ». Elle soupira et s'assit sur une table, attendant patiemment le retour de Syaoran ou l'arrivée de Wolf.

Son regard se posa sur une porte à l'arrière de la CD Thèque. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que les battements furieux de son cœur s'accélèrent encore plus.

**We're in a war that can't be won **

(** Nous prenons part à une guerre que nous ne pouvons pas gagner **)

_Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait._

_Mais je pensais à elle._

_C'était Wolf qu'elle attendait._

_Je m'étais changé dans ce qui était notre loge de la journée, soit l'arrière boutique et avais suivi les autres jusqu'au magasin._

_Après plus d'une heure, Sakura ne s'était toujours pas présentée. J'avais pensé qu'elle était partie sous le coup de la colère. A la fin, j'étais déçu mais à la fois soulagé._

_Déçu d'avoir –encore- gâché sa journée mais soulagé qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnu._

**Can't find hope to believe in **

**( Ne trouvant plus l'espoir d'y croire )**

Le groupe quitta leurs fans pour se diriger dans l'arrière du magasin afin de se changer. Les trois musiciens ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer de leur chanteur à propos de la jeune fille qui avait occupé ses pensées tout au long de la séance de dédicaces.

En ouvrant la porte de leur « loge », le groupe resta cloué sur place en voyant **LA **fille en question attendre en se tortillant les doigts.

-Sortez tout de suite ou nous appelons la sécurité ! s'écria Eagle (_c'est Jotaro au cas ou vous ne vous rappeliez pas -_).

Sakura ferma les yeux, surprise par cette soudaine colère de la part du batteur.

-J'en ai pour cinq minutes seulement, alors je vous en prie ne me mettez pas dehors, supplia t-elle en regardant le sol.

Remarquant le malaise de leur amie si inhabituel chez elle, aucun des membres du groupe ne répliqua, attendant qu'elle ait fini de parler.

-Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto et je fais probablement partie vos plus grands fans, bégaya la jeune fille sans quitter ses chaussures des yeux.

Elle s'avança vers Wolf toujours en regardant ses pieds. Elle tenait encore le papier que l'un des vendeurs lui avait donné plus tôt mais l'avait déchiré, probablement sous l'effet du stress.

-Est-ce que je peux vous donner quelque chose, non en faite, est-ce que vous pouvez prendre quelque chose ? demanda t-elle à l'adresse de Wolf.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle releva la tête et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur, qui, sous la surprise, recula légèrement. Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune fille ne morde la lèvre inférieure du chanteur pour ensuite partir en courant.

**Can't find a good reason **

**( **** Ne trouvant pas de bonnes raisons )**

_J'ai su à la dernière seconde les intentions de Sakura. Mais dès l'instant ou ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, je savais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas._

_Chaque jour, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le mensonge. Et plus le temps passe plus la vérité sera dur à dire et à entendre. C'est difficile d'imaginer une suite après cette histoire. Un petit mensonge, au départ inoffensif, a eu cet effet boule de neige tant redouté._

_Maintenant l'avalanche s'apprête à blesser la plupart des personnes concernées._

**I don't know what to feel **

**( **** Car je ne sais pas quoi ressentir )**

«(·´¯·.·÷× °oO Predators Oo° ×÷·.·´¯·)»


End file.
